The present invention relates to a toy, and in particular a toy having a humanoid shape.
Toys having humanoid shapes or figures have been developed. People enjoy engaging in play with these types of toys to simulate action-hero types of activities. People also desire to play with toys that have several play options. It is therefore desirable to provide people with toys that both simulate activities that they are not able to participate in themselves while also stimulating their imaginations. One way of increasing the available play options is to provide toys with movable components or which facilitate the simulation of imaginary situations, such as having flames exiting one or more vehicles such as a plane or other flying device.
Accordingly, while existing toy figures are suitable for their intended purposes, it is desirable to provide a toy or action figure with a humanoid shape having a jet pack with simulated flames exiting the jet pack.